what_even_is_thisfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonshadow Silvermoon Ebonysparkle the IV
Moonshadow Silvermoon Ebonysparkle the IV, better known by her nickname Moonshadow, is a really cliche umbreon the best OC in the multiverse. Appearance At first glance, Moonshadow looks like your average shiny umbreon, but she is actually a pokemon called a Ultraumbreon, which looks just like a dragon-like shiny umbreon (picture of it below the picture of Moonshadow normally). Backstory Moonshadow's backstory is cliche as all duck and butchers the pokemon lore very tragic and emotional. She was born to Arceus and a pokemon called Godeon, who was the god of all eeveelutions, and was the first eevee ever. She became best buds with lunala, who created the moon as a birthday gift for Moonshadow and named it after her. Godeon then created Bloodshadow Redmoon Ebonysoul the IV, who was a non-shiny eevee, and the second eevee in existence, and Moonshadow quickly fell in love with. Then Moonshadow and Bloodshadow's life continued normal until they both had yet another birthday (they technically had the same birthday, since Bloodshadow was created during one of Moonshadow's birthdays). Godeon then gave Moonshadow and Bloodshadow special evolution stones called Crescent Stones. Using these stones, they evolved into Ultraumbreons. They then, together, created the Pokemon World, and, contrary to popular belief, first created eevees and all the other eeveelutions for the planet in their own image, and mews were in fact space aliens who came on a meteorite from another dimension to the planet. One day, however, Bloodshadow betrayed Moonshadow for absolutely no reason. He joined up with Giratina to destroy the entire universe by first creating Yveltal, who worked as Giratina and Bloodshadow's personal assassin. Moonshadow, however, found out about this evil scheme, and created Xerneas and Zygarde to combat Yveltal. However, Yvetal was able was able to turn Xerneas into a tree and broke Zygarde apart into many cells and murdered Lunala, making Moonshadow become an emo. In her depression, Moonshadow created Cosmog in honor of Lunala, before creating the Ultra Beast universe to stow away the Cosmog to keep it safe, so it wouldn't end up like Lunala. Moonshadow then created the Ultra Beasts to guard Cosmog, but most of them betrayed her besides Poipole and it's evolution. With the Ultra Beasts on their side, Bloodshadow now had an evil and very deadly army. Since the Ultra Beasts betrayed Moonshadow, and she knew Poipole and it's evolution were far from enough to protect Cosmog, she created Cosmeom, Solgaleo, Necrozma, Dialga, and Palkia to guard Cosmog. Necrozma was good at first, but Bloodshadow used his powers to brainwash Necrozma and make him join the evil side. Since Arceus and Godeon knew that Bloodshadow's evil group was still viciously hunting down Moonshadow, they turned her into a shiny umbreon (she still had the power to transform into her true Ultraumbreon form while in a pinch, though, but she wouldn't be able to create universes) and sent her to the Pokemon world. Category:TrollC Corner Category:Cliche as Eff Category:OW THE EDGE Category:Lore Butchering Category:Beware, Mary Sues! Category:Pokeymanz Category:Good Noodles